


Bait with your heart

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Emotion Play, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal:<br/><i>Charles/Erik, "When you fish for love, bait with your heart not your brain." -- Mark Twain</i></p><p>Set post-Days of Future Past in the 1970s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait with your heart

"You've had this power but never even used it?" Erik said disapprovingly.

"I used a few times as a child. It got me sent to boarding school in another country, so I didn't make a habit of it. And of course, when I got older, I realized that forcibly putting my feelings and experiences in someone else's head is a terrible violation."

Erik sighed. "If you were willing to unleash your powers, Charles, you could rule the--"

"So are you willing to help me?"

Erik hesitated, then nodded. He knelt in front of Charles' chair and closed his eyes as Charles placed his fingers on Erik's cheek and forehead.

When it was done, Erik backed away. He looked up at Charles, eyes gaunt.

"Manipulative," Erik mumbled, no heat to it. He wiped a tear from his eyes and and gave Charles a soft smile.

Then he stood up to walk back to his own room.

\--

The next morning, Charles and Hank made breakfast together as Erik slept in.

"How did you get Erik to stay?" Hank asked.

"I showed him how I felt about him," Charles said simply.

Hank looked skeptical, but Charles didn't explain further.

Hank went back to making the eggs. "Then I guess I'll make enough for three."

Charles just smiled, hopeful.


End file.
